Chapter One: He's Alive.. In the Future
by digigal13
Summary: This is my first DBZ fic so no flames. I knw it isnt romance yet but it will be. Please review!! Look for the next chapter also.
1. Default Chapter

He's Alive... in the Future  
By: Digigal13  
  
  
Ok, I know that not all of this may be true for the time period that this takes place in but just go with me here. It doesn't work if I play by reality. Oh, I also know that the chapters are short but there are a couple of them that make a really long story once they are put together. Read, Review and Enjoy!  
Just so you know, Goten is 14 and Pan is 13 in this fic. Close to the same age as when Gohan beat Cell.   
  
  
  
Flashback  
  
Gohan had finally beaten cell once and for all. Or so everyone thought.  
  
Before Cell had completely died, he made one last copy of himself. It was set to attack Earth 20 years from then.   
***  
  
20 years later, the Cell Jr. began his attack on Earth. It was as if the real Cell had been brought back to Earth again, and in a way he had. Finally, one day all of the Z fighters were called to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.   
  
" I'm really sorry guys but it's time to use this again." Dende explained. " First I think Pan and Goten should go in, then Gohan and Piccolo, the Trunks and Vegeta.   
  
Goten and Pan looked like they were going to faint. "You want us to go.. in there?" Pan asked in a trembling voice. They had never been in there but had heard about it from Gohan. They were scared to think of spending part of a year in there.   
  
"Look guys come here" Gohan said and Pan and Goten moved towards his open arms. "Nobody can make you go into there but right now, you are Earth's best hope of beating Cell. Your power level is far behind mine and everybody else's. Like I said though, the decision is yours." Pan and Goten looked at each other and nodded to say that they would go.   
  
Mr. Popo showed them to the door and explained everything to them. He opened the door and closed it after Goten and Pan had stepped inside. As they looked around the room and noticed how everything was, they knew their mission. They had to become Super-Saiyans.   
  
  
This is my first attempt at DBZ so please no flames! Look for the next chapter also!  
  
Questions, Comments, Requests? E-mail me at Cako4ever@aol.com  
  



	2. Default Chapter

Chapter 2: He's Alive…In the Future  
By: Digigal13  
  
Just incase you didn't read the first chapter, there is a new copy of Cell that is attacking the Earth. Everyone was called to the hyperbolic Time Chamber and now Goten and Pan are inside.   
  
  
  
The two young Saiyans went separate ways to explore. Pan went outside and marveled at how far it seemed to go. She took a couple steps then fell down with a scream. Goten heard the scream so he flew over at top speed; he too fell over. Once they could struggle to their feet, Pan remarked," Well, I guess I found where the gravity changes!" Then the two of them doubled up in laughter.  
  
***  
  
Outside, Gohan was pacing back and forth, back and forth. He knew that Goten could withstand that kind of gravity but he wasn't so sure about his daughter.   
" You're going to wear out the floor if you keep pacing like that Gohan. Don't worry, I'm sure they will be fine." Piccolo tried to reassure him with what he was thinking. It must have worked because Gohan stopped pacing and sat down next to Videl.   
" I know but I can't help it!" Gohan raked a hand through his hair." I know Goten shouldn't have a problem, he's like me when I was a kid. But I don't know about Pan."  
" Hey! I had a lot more determination when I was younger, Pan will too. She'll probably focus on the fact that Goten will reach a high Super-Saiyan level before she can." Videl remarked. Everyone laughed then went back to   
thinking about how powerful the two young Saiyans would be.  
  
***  
  
Goten and Pan were sparing with all they had in them. Goten had made it to an extremely high Super-Saiyan level a few days ago; now their project was Pan. * It must be cuz I'm a girl * Pan thought then pushed the thought away. Goten shot a power ball at her, but she easily dodged it.  
" C'mon Pan, I know you can do it!" Goten yelled out.   
" I'm trying, I'm trying!" Pan exclaimed. She stopped to raise her energy but it wasn't enough.  
" Think of all that the new Cell has done and will do. Think of all the chaos and lost lives!" Now that was a good idea! Pan focused her mind on that thought. Goten landed and watched Pan up above. She started yelling and with a burst of energy, she flickered to a Super- Saiyan then back. All of this was too tiring and she fell down from the exhaustion. Goten whopped with joy then flew over to her and picked her up. Once he had her inside and in bed, she woke up.  
" I'm sorry, but we will do better tomorrow." She said to Goten then fell back asleep. Goten chuckled then got the first aid kit and began cleaning her up.   
  
***  
  
The next day, Goten and Pan were fighting at maximum power level. They stopped punching and kicking at each other and flew apart. Pan looked exhausted and Goten knew exactly what to do to keep her on track.  
" Kaaa, maiii, ahhh, maiiiii!" Goten started powering up a kamaiawayo wave. Pan's eyes widened as she thought * no, he wouldn't! *   
Maiiiiii…. Ahhhhhhh!" Goten let out the attack and Pan braced herself for it. She shielded her face but the attack hit her then bounced off! It must have hurt her a little because she fell down again. After a few moments, she got back up and raised her power level even higher than Gotens.   
" I think it's time that we got out of this place." Pan remarked. Goten nodded and they walked out side by side.   
  
***  
  
Everyone felt an extraordinary power level and looked up to see Pan and Goten. Pan looked like she could go to sleep and die so Trunks ran over.   
" Oh my God! Pan are you ok?!" Trunks took her by the shoulders but then caught her as she went unconscious. Gohan came over and took her from Trunks and over to Dende. " Goten!!!! I'm gonna kill you!!" Trunks exclaimed but as he tried to attack, Goten got on top of him and sat on him.   
" Look, she wanted to battle for real, this whole thing was just exhausting for her. Now get off my case and go over to your girlfriend." Goten then slapped his hand to his mouth as the last part left his mouth. Trunks had fire in his eyes as he punched Goten with all of his might. Goten let him hit him then laughed at everyone's expressions. " Well, I just thought it was obvious!" Goten said. Everyone laughed, even Trunks.   
Pan woke up and asked what happened to Goten, he had a fist mark on his cheek; surely she hadn't done that. Trunks started to explain and babble so she hushed him with a kiss. Everyone started applauding and Trunks blushed. Suddenly, Mr. Popo spoke up.   
" I hate to break this up but Gohan and Piccolo need to go in." he reminded everyone.   
" Oh yeah, I almost forgot! Hey Trunks, I'm leaving my girl in your hands. I trust you. " Gohan said. Everyone sweat dropped then waved good bye as Gohan and Piccolo went inside the chamber. The z fighters surrounded Goten and Pan then demanded the story of the few months spent in the chamber. Pan and Goten sweat dropped then began to tell it, and they didn't leave out any details.   
  
Next chapter will be up as soon as I can get back onto my computer for an hour or two. Look for it!   
  
Questions, Comments, Requests? E-mail me at Cako4ever@AOL.com   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter

Chapter 3: He's Still Alive  
By: Digigal13  
  
Chapter three of the series! Please Read and Review!  
  
Everyone had successfully gone into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Now, it was time to fight.  
The Z fighters flew to where the battle was to take place. Cell was standing there, with his arms crossed over his chest, waiting for them.   
" Good, now that all of you are here, who will go first?" Cell asked. Gohan looked at everyone and his gaze stayed on Goten.   
" Goten?" he asked. Goten nodded then flew over to Cell.   
" I will," he said in a voice that resembled Gohan's as a kid.   
" Good, then let's get started." And with that, Cell raised his energy but Goten matched it with the Super-Saiyan power inside him. They began fighting and Goten had the upper hand for a while. Cell got him with a well-aimed power ball and forced the young Saiyan to give up. Gohan also failed to beat Cell. Now, Pan was the Earth's last choice.   
Pan faced Cell and he immediately began laughing. " Me, fight a girl? Fine then." Cell raised his energy to his max but Pan used her power to match it. They began punching and kicking each other until Pan got the upper hand. Cell once again shot a power ball and hit her. It seemed like something clicked inside of Gohan's head and his eyes lighted up.  
" Pan!!! If you're worried about us, don't! Dende can fix us! Focus your energy on all of the destruction and hurt he has caused and use it as you power. Pan nodded and stood up. She began yelling until she had surpassed Cell's energy. His eyes widened then he gave a short laugh. Pan's eyes were narrowed in anger and she punched him. He flew into a rock and lay there. She then flew upwards.   
" Ka, mai, ah, mai…" Pan began firing up a huge attack while waiting for Cell to struggle up. * No, she wouldn't! * Goten thought. But sure enough, Pan kept powering up that attack. " Maiiiii," Pan screamed. Cell stood up with his eyes as wide as dinner plates. Suddenly, Pan disappeared and reappeared right under Cell. " Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!" Pan released the attack in the exact same way that Goku had done. Cell was blown into pieces big enough to regenerate. Pan knew better than to let him regenerate so she blasted each piece until the monster was gone. Then, she fell to the ground.   
Everyone cheered and stared at Pan. Then Trunks flew down with everyone on his tail. He picked Pan up and she looked at Gohan. " Daddy," she said, " let's go home." Everyone laughed then followed Gohan and Trunks on the way home. The world was safe once more.  
  
OK, in chapter 4, there will be a couple of chapters focused on Gohan & Videl, Pan & Trunks, Goten & Bra. They are all couples and will be talked about in different chapters. Look for them and don't forget to review!!  
  
Questions, Comments, Requests? E-mail me at Cako4ever@AOL.com  



	4. Chapter 4

The Obstacles Along The Way: Chapter 3  
By: Digigal13  
  
Alright... here is the third chapter. I swear this thing is going to be really long. Yeah, well last time, Matt told Mimi what the doctors said and she left him because she couldn't take it. Mimato fans I am very sorry. Kari stays by both their sides though and Takari rules!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It had been three days since Mimi's outburst. She hadn't come back but Kari stayed true to her role and never left Matt or TK. When Kari told TK about what had happened in Matt and Mimi's love life since he didn't know much about it. To tell the truth, Matt never did a mean or nasty thing to Mimi and his eyes were livid with rage. They were in the hospital and Matt was off somewhere undergoing tests. They were talking about Mimi and Kari's eyes were full of tears again.  
"I still can't believe that she did that. He was never mean to her or anything. She is such a snob! I hate her!" She tried to dry her tears but they kept falling for Matt. TK was shaking in anger and his fists were clenched.  
"I know... The nerve of her! I oughta show her a piece of my mind!" Completely forgetting about his injury, TK jumped out of the bed, onto his bad leg, and crumpled to the floor. Kari gasped and helped him back onto the bed. He gave a wry smile and winced in pain as he straightened his leg onto the bed. "Sorry... ow, that hurt damnit." He said angrily. He gave Kari a smile and looked up as she got up.   
"Will you be a good boy and stay in bed while I go home quickly?" Kari asked him. TK grinned childishly and then pouted.   
"*sniff* I guess. But only if I get a kiss!!" Kari sighed and kissed him. He explored her mouth with he tongue and they finally broke apart for air.   
"That was more than a kiss TK. Geez." Kari said blushing. " Hey, do you think it would be ok to bring Tai with me?" She asked him.   
"Yeah, he'll probably start crying again but sure. He would like that. Why don't you bring Sora too? I know that she and Matt are pretty good friends." TK told her and laid down to go to sleep. Kari nodded and looked up as Matt came in with a nurse wheeling his wheel chair. The nurse helped him onto the bed and left. Kari went and gave him a hug then said, "I have to go for a little bit, but I will be back." He smiled sadly at her and looked over to where TK had fallen asleep.   
"Ok, thanks for staying by us Kari. It means a lot to us." She smiled and went over to TK's bed. She pulled the covers over him and kissed him on the cheek.   
"Its not a problem. Trust me. Ok, I'll be back as soon as I can," She told him heading for the door. Matt waved at her and she shut the door behind her. She headed for the parking lot and drove home, hoping to find Tai there.  
  
  
  
  
"Tai? TAI!!!" Kari yelled when she walked in the door of her house. It was 11:00 AM and she would be amazed if Tai was up by now but it was worth a try. He walked sleepily out to the top of the stairs in smiley face boxers(nothing else!) and was rubbing his eyes. Kari grinned slyly. "Cute Tai. I bet Sora would like that outfit." Tai snapped awake and covered up.   
"Ha ha," Tai said dryly. "So what's up at this miserable hour?"  
"Matt and TK were in an accident and Matt's doctors told him that he might never walk again. Or it would take awhile. I wanted to bring you and Sora with me to visit because I know the three of you are good friends. Oh, and Mimi walked out on him so if he starts crying, that's probably why." Kari told him angrily.   
"Why...that girl!" Tai stuttered just as angry as TK had been. "I don't know why he ever picked her. I always hated her!" Tai said.   
"I know. Now come on and get changed while I shower. I stayed with Matt and TK all night and I need one. Can you call Sora too?" Tai nodded and Kari climbed the stairs. When she passed Tai, she took another look at him and doubled up in giggles. She struggled to the bathroom and Tai blushed but ran into his room to change.   
Ten minutes later, Kari was out of the shower and was drying herself off. She heard Tai calling her name through the door. "Sora wants to talk to you!" He yelled. Kari wrapped the towel around her and opened the door. Tai whistled. "Wow Kari, TK would die if he saw what I'm seeing right now!" Kari blushed and pulled the towel higher. Tai laughed and handed the phone to her.   
"Hello?" Kari said. The wet towel slipped and the top fell...um...down a little bit. She snatched it back up and Tai fell to the floor laughing.   
"Hey Kari." Sora answered. "Can you tell me what happened? I want to know everything so I don't say anything to make him cry." She asked. Kari sighed and went through everything and Tai was still on the floor laughing. Sora's reaction matched Tai's. "Can I talk to Tai again?" Sora asked after she was done insulting Mimi.   
"I doubt it. Let me see if I can get him to stop laughing!" Kari said and glared at Tai's beet red face. He was still laughing but panting from the lack of air.   
"What happened?" Sora asked and Kari could hear the smile in her voice.  
"I'm wrapped in a towel and the top slipped down a little. But its not like he's never seen one of those before right guys?" Kari asked triumphantly and they both stopped laughing.   
"That's cold Kari" Sora said  
"I know." Kari said and Tai scowled.   
"Har har, never mind talking to Tai. How about if I come over in ten?" Sora asked.   
"Cool, bye!"  
"BYE SORA!!!!" Tai bellowed into the phone and Sora laughed before hanging up. Kari handed the phone back to Tai and stepped towards her room. She made a face at Tai and closed the door behind her. She had just pulled her underwear on when Tai opened the door. Kari snatched the towel back up and covered herself.   
"God TAI! Its called KNOCK!!" Kari yelled. Tai started laughing silently and had to hold onto the door to keep himself upright. "What do you want?" Kari asked angrily. Tai just shook his head, trying to say that he couldn't talk. He backed out of the room and she heard him howling in laughter. Kari shook her head and got changed. She walked out and went back into the bathroom to dry her hair. Right as she finished, she heard a car honk. Kari and Tai went out to Sora's car. Tai climbed into the front and kissed Sora, while Kari jumped into the back and covered her eyes. The older teenagers scowled and Sora drove to the mall with everyone praying that Matt would be alright during the visit.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So, was it good? I know this one didn't have as much info on Matt and TK but wasn't it funny? Alright, next one focuses on Matt and TK so keep looking for more! Hope you liked it and ciya!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Questions? Comments? Requests? E-mail me at cako4ever@AOL.com 


End file.
